<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A morning full of "I love you"s by monkeyssmyass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702539">A morning full of "I love you"s</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyssmyass/pseuds/monkeyssmyass'>monkeyssmyass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casual Intimacy, Fluff, Kinda embarrassing actually, Mainly jiglup but everyone loves each other and it shows, Multi, OT5, Poly Relationship, who needs to say i love you when you can make pancakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyssmyass/pseuds/monkeyssmyass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Jigen"<br/>Something nudged at his shoulder.<br/>"What ?"<br/>The gunman opened his eyes, slowly, the light coming out of the window blinding him.<br/>"Wake up~ I’m making pancakes for breakfast !"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko/Zenigata Kouichi, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A morning full of "I love you"s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Jigen"</p><p>Something nudged at his shoulder.</p><p>"What ?"</p><p>The gunman opened his eyes, slowly, the light coming out of the window blinding him.</p><p>"Wake up~ I’m making pancakes for breakfast !"</p><p>Lupin kissed his cheek and got off the bed, waiting for his partner to get up. Jigen rolled on his back, and sat up, finally awake.</p><p><br/>"Fuck I’m tired... You’re lucky your pancakes are always hella good..." <em>And that I love you.</em> But this bit was left unsaid, though understood.</p><p><br/>Lupin giggled.</p><p><br/>"Come on come on ! We’ve got a heist to prepare !"</p><p><br/>With that said, the master thief (and apparently master of pancakes) left the room.</p><p><br/>Jigen got off the bed, and went to change from his nightgown ("so ridiculously you !" had once said Lupin about it) to his usual clothes. Then, he joined Lupin in the kitchen, where the thief was happily humming to a song playing on the radio.</p><p><br/>He went for the coffee machine, pouring the drink in two cups, adding sugar and milk in one of them. If someone were to ask Jigen how much he was putting in it, he wouldn’t be able to answer, he used to know perfectly how Lupin liked his coffee but now it was just a matter of habit. He always managed to do it perfectly, though.</p><p><br/>"Jigen dear ! Look at this !"</p><p><br/>Holding the two cups, the gunman moved to the living room where Lupin was sitting in front of the TV, already munching in a pancake. On the screen, there was Zenigata, yet again promising he’d put Lupin in jail and that he was the only one capable of it. Jigen sat next to the thief, giving him a cup and taking his share of pancake in the process.</p><p><br/>"What’s so special about it ?"</p><p><br/>"Nothing ! I just thought he looked handsome and that you might want to see it."</p><p><br/>Jigen snorted.</p><p><br/>"You really like him huh ?"</p><p><br/>"I know you do too !"</p><p><br/>The gunman smiled, knowing that Lupin was right.</p><p><br/>"And isn’t that the tie he’s wearing the one you gave him for his birthday ?"</p><p><br/>"You’re right you’re right ! Do you think it’s his favorite tie now ?"</p><p><br/>Jigen took another pancake instead of answering. He couldn’t speak for the inspector, but if someone asked Jigen, he knew that his favorite tie was a gift from Lupin. He always knew what to give as a present.</p><p><br/>"What about this heist you were talking about then, Lupin ?"</p><p><br/>The master thief suddenly got up, running in another room and then coming back, bringing with him a stack of papers.</p><p><br/>"It’s a museum robbery this time ! But it’s special ! There is a special event with this old painting... Fujiko gave me the tip !"</p><p><br/>"And you trust her ?"</p><p><br/>Lupin grinned excitedly.</p><p><br/>"Absolutely not !"</p><p><br/>They laughed together, knowing full well that Fujiko’s betrayals were more of a challenge than an actual danger. They were past the point when they used to be wary of each other, still not trusting everyone completely.</p><p><br/>"You seem to be in high spirits today."</p><p><br/>The calm and deep voice of the samurai surprised the other two men who clearly hadn’t heard him coming. Lupin immediately took the TV remote to turn down the sound, knowing that Goemon could feel easily irritated and even overwhelmed by noise.</p><p><br/>"Hi Goe-goe ! Ready to begin the day ?"</p><p><br/>Goemon sat with his partners, smiling just slightly.</p><p><br/>"Unlike both of you, I tend to wake up early."</p><p><br/>He eyed Lupin who was still only wearing his underwear and the apron he had used for cooking.</p><p><br/>"If anything, I’d say you’re the one who has to get ready."</p><p><br/>Jigen laughed while Lupin pouted and grabbed his arm, whining.</p><p><br/>"Jiji ! Goemon is bullying me !"</p><p><br/>Meanwhile, Goemon was quietly, almost stealthily, enjoying a pancake. Even he, who considered japanese cuisine to be the only one worthy of eating, had to admit that Lupin’s pancakes were delicious, not that he would ever admit it out loud of course, but everyone knew that him accepting to eat it in first place meant more than any praise he could ever say.<br/>When Lupin finally calmed down, he immediately started explaining his plan for the heist. Jigen sipped his coffee in silence, enjoying listening to his partner’s rambling, always admiring his quick mind and smart ideas.</p><p><br/>One could say that Lupin was fickle, saying "I love you" to anyone who would catch his interest, but Jigen knew better. After years of being in Lupin's life, he had learned ro recognize all the "I love you"s hidden in mornings like this and he knew how to say it in his own way in return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually have no idea how pancakes are made</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>